User talk:Tribemaster
Hi, welcome to The Tribe! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Loco character infobox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 21:50, 8 April 2009 Admins needed Hi Tribemaster. You're now an admin and bureaucrat here. You can find some help at . Angela (talk) 05:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on being promoted to Admin/Bureaucrat on Tre Tribe Wiki. Hope you can keep up the good work and if you need any help with wikifying any of the articles give me a shout. Mike33 06:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Will do :) Tribemaster(Talk) 12:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC) season 6 hi can you send ne the series 6 scripts if you post them i have an anticipation that you will be thanked. hi tribe master gleetribefans5 real name is Laura Wilson how weird is that Hey Hey I'm gleetribefan and I just wanted to congradulate you on your wonderful work on this page tlk soon GTF... CHANGED PAGES.... Hey its GTF, I was just wondering if you could reinstate or something all the edited pages. mine was one of them and its a disgrace at what they've done.....I would appreciate it if you could change ti back, the page is Jac and Ellie: A New World Love. But only if this is in you power. If not it's understandable....... thnks GTF Gel??? Gel I actually gal btw hey i have know of the tribe since 07 may . I'm 14 and my fave character is jack or slade the tribe is on sat nights after good game sp thank you my wiki acount is tribeslade Hello hey tribe master, why did u delete the galleries? Tribe Amber.... Why? Why are you deleting all the gallery pages? Please leave a mesage on why you are doing this. Samantha2337 You Haven't Been Editing For A While I was just checking some of the wikia sites I use and noticed you haven't been around since November. Any chance of making me an admin to give you a hand? Mike33 03:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I've noticed this wiki reaallly needs fixing up. All the pages have spelling mistakes and are messed. And apparently you're inactive. If you do come back, let me know and we'll chat about fixing the wiki. I understand. We all have lives. The articles need structure and templates need to be added to a lot of them. A spellcheck needs to be done on most and excess pages need to be deleted. I can help where I am able to, if you like. Millie, if you are interested in becoming an admin on the site leave a message on my user page and I'll see what I can do. Spell-checking is a very easy task which any editor can do. If you have time, that shows a commitment to the wiki. Mike33 15:55, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Fanon page TribeMaster, I have recently started a fanon page for tribfollowers and please can i be in charge of fanon and please link it to the main page thanks The TribeDictator *Sure thing! I've added a link to it at the top - in the "Welcome" box. Don't hesistate to ask if you need further assistance. Tribemaster(Talk) 11:14, May 25, 2012 (UTC)